overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
August 2, 2016
:Patch 1.2.0.1 Patch Highlights New Seasonal Event: Summer Games Crack your knuckles, stretch those hamstrings, and turn up the volume—the Summer Games are here! From now through August 22, players can earn Summer Games Loot Boxes, collect over 100 seasonal items, and challenge their friends to a futuristic soccer match in our new brawl: Lúcioball! To learn more about the Summer Games, click here. General Updates Competitive Play *Players who leave a competitive match before its conclusion will now have to wait for at least 10 minutes before joining another competitive match *During subsequent rounds on Assault maps (Hanamura, Temple of Anubis, and Volskaya Industries), the amount of time provided for team assembly has been reduced Miscellaneous *Added Lúcio as an AI hero in Practice vs. AI, Play vs. AI, and Custom Game modes *Several minor, behind-the-scenes improvements have been made to the in-game matchmaker Map Balance Updates Made several minor adjustments across Watchpoint: Gibraltar to ensure better balance for defending and attacking teams User Interface *Made several minor improvements to the way hero selection tips work: **The "No Builder" and "No Sniper Hero" warnings have been removed **"No Support Hero" now reads as "No Healer" (does not apply to Symmetra) **Hero selection tips are no longer displayed during team assembly in a Brawl *Zenyatta's Transcendence speed increase is now noted on the Hero Details screen *Players can now select which type of Loot Box (standard or seasonal) they'd like to open next *Only Players can now set an FPS cap by selecting "Custom" from the “Limit FPS” dropdown Bug Fixes General *Fixed a bug where Widowmaker’s “Noire” skin and the Origins Edition skins would not count towards unlock progress of the “Decked Out” Achievement *Fixed a bug where “The Path Is Closed” Achievement could not be obtained by D.Va while in her mech *Only Fixed a bug where players were unable to use the “Join Game” option from the social menu on their friends *Fixed a bug that caused Custom Games to ignore the “Return to Lobby” setting when the game mode was set to Competitive *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused the Tutorial to become unplayable after players switched heroes *Only Fixed a display bug with the mouse cursor for Windows systems using a 16-bit desktop *Only Removed developer option to disable all shadows via the settings file Maps *Fixed a bug causing the “old timey” end-of-round music filter on Hollywood to remain active after leaving a match *Fixed a bug that kept the 30-seconds-remaining music from activating correctly on Payload maps. Heroes *Fixed a bug that was affecting the majority of Ana’s “Most in Game” career statistics *Fixed a bug that caused Ana’s Biotic Grenade to miss an allied Reaper while in Wraith Form *Fixed a bug with that caused Junkrat’s “Jester” and “Fool” skins to incorrectly display during a Highlight Intro *Fixed a bug that kept Soldier: 76’s Ultimate charge meter from displaying progress gained for the Tactical Visor ability in the Tutorial *Fixed a bug that caused the visuals and sound effects on Reinhardt’s Rocket Hammer to malfunction when hitting an enemy *Fixed a bug that caused Widowmaker’s “Widow’s Kiss” spray to be replaced by the “Je Te Vois” spray Competitive Play *Fixed a bug that kept grouped players from being able to rejoin a match when disconnected *Fixed a bug that caused a player’s Skill Rating to be displayed incorrectly when rejoining a match in progress A.I. *Fixed an issue hindering Ana from restoring allies to full health *Fixed an issue allowing Reaper to use Wraith Form to escape in situations where he should be stunned pl:Aktualizacja:2 sierpnia 2016 Category:Patch notes